


Trois mots

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [30]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Human Smaug, I Love You, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo aimerait juste l'entendre lui dire encore une fois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trois mots

« Je. T'. Aime. »  
  
Bilbo articula face au dragon. Assis, Smaug plissa des yeux.  
  
« Cela est évident...! » Il grogna.  
  
Bilbo soupira. Il n'y arriverait pas. Non que le dragon ne lui dise jamais, mais c'était rare et Bilbo ne pouvait s'assurer qu'un jour Smaug ne se décide à s'envoler loin de *cul-de-sac.  
  
Il abandonna puis se trouva soudainement au sol, Smaug dans son champ de vision.  
  
« Je peux le dire en bien des manières. Précieux trésors me convient, mais en effet... **Je t'aime**. »  
  
Mains dans les cheveux du brun, Bilbo souffla tendrement.  
  
« **Je t'aime**. »

**Author's Note:**

> *Je considère "Cul-de-sac" comme un sol mot, vu que c'est le nom de la maison.


End file.
